kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tsuminohime
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Randall page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 10:28, September 14, 2011 Hi!! Hi, Tsumi! I'm MasterLau (just call me Lau), technically the manager of the R&R Project. I've noticed you've done several edits in just one day and want to thank you! Ya know, I encourage you to become even more involved and active! There are some great but sadly few people here. You should know the admins: Chibiphantom or C. Phantom (which I call Mistuh Phantomhive) and SereneChaos or Serene (which I call Serene-chan). I also encourage you to join projects if you're going to last in this wiki for a while. You can join the R&R Project where we revise and reference stuff, Image Project where we deal with images, Manga Project where we add canon info, or the Anime Project where we add anime info. Pick whatever is your interest! Thank you very much! Please stay here and get to know the other users! If you need help, talk to me, the admins, or the other users you meet. You are awesome!! Yes, another active user! Whew, good thing you're interested in the anime project; it's so lonely!! Thank you very much! Haha, according to my blog, everyone else is either too lazy or uninterested to work on the anime (I'm on of those people). Don't worry about taking a few days to start; I'll nominate you anyway. You'll be the manager which is pretty fly ;) Your signature is really cool by the way. See ya soon! I nominated you here. Just wait until the admins reply. (Psst, this is just my guess, but I bet they won't turn you down as the manager ;) Nah, nah, just give it a bit of time and you'll have a tons of more edits than me. Meh, I haven't done as much as the admins, that's for sure. You see their number of edits? Whoooa! Thanks for asking, I'm cheerful as usual though my feet are cold. And how are you? If you're tired, don't work too hard, Princess Tsumi xD Whoops, I forgot to sign my name! Here we go. Re: Episode images Sure! About how many do you want per episode, because I can take a screenshot every few seconds or about once a scene. I don't know of any sites that already have the images, but you can take your own screenshots from the episodes at Funimation's site, Hulu (season 1 and 2) and Funimation's Youtube account (season 1 and 2). You're welcome! I'll start working on them tomorrow. And sorry I forgot my signature! ^-^; SereneChaos 23:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lauuuuul! Hey, Lauuuul! We're renaming zombies to bizarre dolls because Undertaker is their true creator and he calls them bizarre dolls so that's the official name. Since we didn't know anything about them beforehand and just knew that they are walking corpses, we had named them zombies, lauuul. You're welcome, Lauuul~ Just tell me if you have anymore questions; I'd be happy to help. Queen Victoria Hi, hi, Tsumi, lauuuuul! Viru said on here that the young Queenie's voice actress is Laura Bailey as said on the credits of episode 22 of the anime. Since I'm no expert on the anime, I was wondering if this is true; I already told Viru that I'll ask you, lauuuuul! Thanks, Tsumi-chan! Haha, whenever I see the credits, I'll be like episode's over and close the window so I dunno either. Meh, I never watched the dubbed version either. Again thanks for the efforts though, lauuuuuuuuuuuuul!